


all of these things

by yourhoshinthesky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Amusement Parks, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Epiphanies, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Not Actually Unrequited Love, they're in the philippines lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhoshinthesky/pseuds/yourhoshinthesky
Summary: Wonwoo gets pulled by Soonyoung suddenly to bring him to a theme park on their first day of stay in the Philippines.orWonwoo's thoughts about his childhood best friend and how he suddenly realizes at the end of the day that he was actually whipped for him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	all of these things

Wonwoo didn’t want this. No, he _hated_ the idea. He planned to spend this trip locked inside the hotel room sipping god knows what beverage he plans on drinking, reading all the good books he bought in his mallet and just shying away from the world, in the ever-so-soft bed he calls his haven. He did not plan to get his ass out in the scorching heat of the Philippine sun (God, it’s so hot in this country) and accompany Kwon Soonyoung outside to a theme park that was literally located an hour away from the hotel.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Soonyoung was supposed to run off to Enchanted Kingdom with Seokmin and Seungkwan and have the time of their life-risking their skin under the summer heat and their literal lives riding in those extreme attractions, just like how they planned it months before the trip. But one by one, these sly creatures bailed on him literally in the morning before leaving, and Soonyoung had no choice but to turn to Wonwoo who was peacefully sleeping under the covers.

It really was weird. Wonwoo knew he turned off the usual alarm in his phone yesterday before hopping in the plane, so how come he was suddenly hearing this annoying constant ringing of bells and then multiple voices like some choir singing Joy to the World… Wait.

Upon opening his eyes, squinting, behold was a Kwon Soonyoung sitting on top of him, the light blaring his eyes and the sight of his best friend grinning at him seemed a little too bright for his pupils to adjust. A phone placed a little close to his left ear, he swatted the gadget away in complete frustration after blinking a few times to let the situation sink in.

Oh, but of course, Soonyoung’s the only one random enough to play a Christmas song as an alarm in the middle of summer. He’s the only guy Wonwoo knows who is random enough to even use a Christmas song as a goddamn ringtone.

“What,” Wonwoo grumbled, his hand going all over the place to find the glasses that he remembered he left on the bedside table to his left. He was half-blind, but the more he blinks, the more he realizes that the blurry toothy grin Soonyoung was giving him seemed a little more naughty than he first saw it. He kicked managed to kick him, shooing away from being on top of him.

“You see,” Soonyoung managed to speak even after the whooping kick that almost hit his dick. “Once upon a time…”

Ah, there goes his rambling, and _that_ tone again. Soonyoung rambles a lot, as in a lot a lot. He has no complete idea on how to start a story, nor does he know how to end it. Wonwoo was used to it, no matter. And then, there’s are specific tones he uses for certain situations, and right now, he’s using this particular one he uses every time he’s about to ask a favor.

Soonyoung was an open book, but being stuck with him for most of his life, Wonwoo learned to the extent how to distinguish the tones of his voice, the gestures he makes whenever he lies, the way his mouth would pout whenever he was sulky, but he doesn’t want to admit it, and how his nose would flare up whenever he gets overly excited, and it was always cute paired with his enormous smile, the way his cheeks would f—wait, he was supposed to be angry. 

While Soonyoung started explaining his somewhat ‘life and death situation’ as he described, it took Wonwoo all the way through that long, messy storytelling for his brain to finally function that he put his glasses inside the drawer last night.

“So I need you, yes you, my dear best friend whom I love and cherish, to accompany me to Enchanted Kingdom!”

All of a sudden, Wonwoo had a headache. 

He blinked hard a few times, wearing his glasses as though his eyes were trying to adjust to it (when truthfully he was just praying to whatever higher being existed up there). God help me; he managed to think without letting his tongue slip those words out.

And yet, he has no idea how the hell he ended up standing in front of the ticket booth right next to Soonyoung who was buying for the two of them. He has his hand shoved inside one of the pockets of his hoodie, while the other held up an umbrella purposely not giving shade to the male. He doesn’t deserve one after practically forcing him out here—even though the memory of him _actually being forced out_ was a blur for both of them. It has always been like that, Soonyoung forcing Wonwoo out of the house, but never really sure if he did do that or that the bespectacled male just ended up going with it. But he liked thinking it was always the former.

They have spent a lot of unplanned moments together for years that it has always been a habit for them to turn to each other. It always seemed like they were both there at the right time whenever they needed somebody, and if not, they would end up compromising just to give time for each other. Wonwoo would always set his book aside for Soonyoung’s “hey, I kinda want to go get ice cream” any day even if he always complains about it.

“It’s hot and you’re literally wrapped like a burrito,” Soonyoung says. 

Compared to his very light get-up of a simple shirt paired with gray sweatpants and his favorite sneakers, Wonwoo had a facemask on, a dark hoodie draping his head paired with black pants and Soonyoung just dreaded how he looked.

“That’s the point,” answered Wonwoo, “It’s hot, the sun is scorching, and I don’t want to expose my skin to the harsh UV rays.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “You’re smart enough to know that you’re obviously having a hard time in those clothes,” but he smiled humorously to the fact that it was Wonwoo’s way of sulking.

“Whatever, I’m revoking our friendship card after this,” the bespectacled male uttered.

A smirk escaped from Soonyoung’s lips and began poking his sides, “You sure about that,” he asks, teasingly. “You love me, though.”

“I do not,” Wonwoo paused a bit before releasing those words.

Soonyoung skipped a few steps forward, leaving Wonwoo behind him. His eyes twinkled in pure excitement, and his mouth was left agape, sinking in the fact that he was finallyhere. He turned to his best friend, eyes still bright, running over him to shake his whole body—his whole being, perhaps.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo!” He called to him like a kid. “Isn’t it pretty? There are so many rides I want to try out, and there’s a lot of food stalls we can get some later, we forgot to eat remember? And I think I saw a literal giant purple wizard and he’s not a statue! And—”

Wonwoo slammed his palm on Soonyoung’s face, pushing him away from his personal space. “I get it, Soonyoung,” he couldn’t hide the small smile forming at the ends of his lips. “Where do you wanna go to first?”

He opened the map he got upon entering. There wasn’t going to be an answer from the male knowing his indecisiveness. He kept in mind one ride he would probably like, and then folded the map and tucked it inside his pocket.

“Want to ride the pirate ship thing that sways?” He uttered with a smile as he watched Soonyoung’s expression slowly go blank, literally no thoughts, and head empty.

His expression then lit up, giving out that typical smile that always seemed to make Wonwoo’s vision go extra blurry. He nodded and started searching for the _pirate ship thing that sways_ before running like a child to god knows where he’s headed to, only trusting the giant ride visible to his field of vision.

“Wait, Soonyoung, we have a map for this—Soonyoung!”

Wonwoo could not remember anything besides blackness and the sound of his and Soonyoung’s screams. He could, though, remember the moments when they have finally left the rides, Soonyoung’s legs shaking immensely from the aftermath, yet his slanted eyes would look like crescents and his lips turned up into a big grin; but never the moments when they were fixing their seatbelts and getting ready for it. Those were completely blurry. Both of them got off from what seems like their fourth ride, and at that moment, they both heard a loud growl from Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Ah, of course, it’s snack time for the baby.”

“I’m not a baby.”

Wonwoo scoffs, everything a joke to him. “You were running around like a five-year-old before I got a hold of you.”

The blonde looks away, lips slightly pushed out in a pout as he retaliates, “A five-year-old is not a baby.”

“Point taken,” Wonwoo hums, “But you practically admitted that you _did_ act like a five-year-old back there.”

“Damn it,” he hears him mutter under his breath, making everything a little more humorous that he had to bite down the incoming laughter. He swings an arm around his dear best friend’s neck, Soonyoung being pulled down because of his weight.

“Let’s go get ice cream?”

There was this incident back in middle school. Soonyoung convinced Wonwoo to take the long way home together, getting themselves some Dairy Queen after spotting its ice cream truck by a nearby playground. Wonwoo treated both of them after Soonyoung coaxed him about his birthday in the next, next, next, next, _next_ week.

They climbed up the monkey bars to indulge in their ice creams, talking about how their day went a little more than usual since they were separated from different classes this year. Soonyoung did most of the talking, Wonwoo did most of the listening, a spoon in his mouth, and constant nods.

Soonyoung stared at his ice cream as he blabbered how his classmate was nice enough to give him an extra pen after forgetting his, and then he just trailed off, which caught Wonwoo’s attention. He raised his head to look back at him, the bespectacled male taken aback from the sudden action. There was a little curious smile plastered on Soonyoung’s lips.

“Say, what if I eat this upside down?”

“Yeah, uh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you…”

But Soonyoung never listens, even if both of them were fully convinced that everyone _should_ listen to Wonwoo because he was the more mature and the more sane. He pressed his legs firmly to the bar and quickly hung himself upside down; Wonwoo’s glasses fell low on his nose bridge upon fear of the fact that Soonyoung might fall. He didn’t.

But his ice cream did. A few seconds of celebrating victory, the ice cream slipped from the cup splattered on Soonyoung’s chin and neck, trickling down to his cheeks and silencing him. Wonwoo snorted a few times as if trying to get the momentum to release the loudest laugh he has ever done since Soonyoung had met him. His glasses were practically falling off his face that he had to hold them with his index and middle fingers.

Soonyoung sat back up, Wonwoo already ready (and still guffawing) with the tissue he always brings in case of bathroom number two’s—in which Soonyoung frequently uses more than him, truth to be told.

“I told you,” he managed to speak in between laughs, “Not to do it—”

“You said _you wouldn’t do it_. You didn’t stop me!”

“That was an obvious warning, dumbass!”

Wonwoo was practically too busy with trying to control his snickers that he wasn’t aware of where he was wiping. Soonyoung takes the tissue from him and wipes himself up, lips pursed into a pout.

“Why are you smiling?” Soonyoung asks, perplexed.

Wonwoo scoffs, clearing an imaginary lump in his throat. “No—nothing, I just remembered something hilarious.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

It didn’t take Soonyoung more than a second to know what he meant. He never lets him live after that stupid ice cream incident, and it dreaded him more upon noticing they got themselves Dairy Queen.

“I swear to god,” he huffs, “I am never getting ice cream with you again.”

And there it was, the loud laughing again. The way Soonyoung was biting his plastic spoon made it seem like he was about to break it at the sight of his best friend. He took the spoon out of his mouth and turned to the other side to avoid his figure within his peripheral vision.

“I’m sorry—I just—I can’t seem to forget. You were so dumb.”

“Nice to know you’ll forever bring the memory of me to your grave,” he still doesn’t bother looking back. “Much appreciated. Thank you.”

Wonwoo’s energy depletes as his laughter progresses. He places a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder for support, and to get his attention. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes again, still humorous but they were downgraded into small chuckles now. “It was too hilarious. Aunty Kwon gave you a spanking after seeing the collars of your uniform stained badly.”

“Wonwoo, I was 15, I was stupid—”

“You’re still kind of an airhead…”

“STOP POINTING IT OUT!”

Silence filled between them as they stared into each other for a good few seconds. Upon slowly realizing their position and the outcome of their stupid conversation, this time, they both burst into laughter.

“Want to taste mine?” Soonyoung offers his ice cream cup.

“No way, that’s mint chocolate,” Wonwoo sticks a tongue out.

“It tastes good!”

“Yeah, for people who probably swallowed toothpaste when they were kids?”

Soonyoung, for who knows how many times now, pouts. “I really hate you.”

Wonwoo smiles, his hand finding its way to Soonyoung’s cheek, and then pinching it. “No, you don’t.”

“Alright,” Wonwoo stands up to give his body a good stretch. He then turns to Soonyoung with an excited smile plastered on his face. “Where to next?”

Soonyoung couldn’t help but be swayed by that smile. He had always loved it when he was the reason for Wonwoo’s happiness. A toothy grin appears on his lips as he says, “You’re having fun.”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, pushing his glasses up as he assesses the male’s ridiculous expression that is becoming the cause of the small chuckles he tries not to let escape. “And so?”

Soonyoung sprang up giddily from his response. He then held onto his two wrists as he slowly pulls him to the giant Ferris wheel that was just a few meters away from where they stood. 

“The sun’s about to set, and I heard the theme park looks beautiful from up there,” He says. “They also have fireworks! I hope we get to watch them while we're on.”

Soonyoung continues to talk as he pulls his best friend to fall in line at the Ferris wheel. Wonwoo, he lets him chatter to his heart’s content, honestly not understanding a thing anymore as everything around him turns mute, and he looks at nothing but the way his best friend uses these over-exaggerated hand gestures, the way his lips were pulled upwards that makes his cheeks extra fluffy, and how his eyes would disappear because he was smiling too much.

There were times—frequent times—where he questioned how life could have been having not met Kwon Soonyoung. He was unpredictable and much too overwhelming for Wonwoo if he were to be completely honest. But Soonyoung, god, Soonyoung was that kid who randomly knocked on his door when they were eight, mistaking it for his own home. Soonyoung was his classmate in 2nd-year middle school who stuck with him as a partner during gym class when most of the kids were fighting over him. Soonyoung was his roommate in university who always, _always_ forgets to turn off the AC every time he walks out for his early morning class, but makes up for it whenever he cooks _omurice_ he learned from watching a YouTube tutorial.

Soonyoung is all these things Wonwoo could never handle, but Soonyoung is also all these things Wonwoo would give up for.

By the time he snapped back to reality, it was already their turn to ride the Ferris wheel. Soonyoung immediately ran inside to get a seat, causing the pod to shake with great force alarming the staff and thus giving him a warning. Wonwoo had to wait for it to stop, chuckles escaping his lips at how playful and full of energy his friend still was even after a long day; as if he didn’t run to a nearby bathroom after that horrifying ride in Space Shuttle.

“Easy there, Soons,” he uttered, sitting across him.

When the ride began to move, there was an evident squeak from the blonde. Wonwoo let a small giggle upon noticing it and told him to calm down for the nth time.

Arriving at the highest point of the Ferris wheel, they felt a stop, and Soonyoung quickly climbed his two legs up to the seat and began marveling at the beauty of the lights the theme park had blessed his eyes. It was in beautiful contrast to how starry the night was as well, which was very unlikely from how much light pollution was, but they were there, the sky was just as beautiful and enticing to look at.

He called Wonwoo to come to sit right next to him, and the male did just that. His hand pointed almost everywhere with side comments about how he was just in complete awe, but Wonwoo was too busy with his eyes closed, his arms on the railing, and his chin resting on them, listening to how Soonyoung’s voice felt like a lullaby to him. 

“Thanks for coming on this trip with me.”

Wonwoo blinks his eyes open and found Soonyoung looking at him. All of a sudden, he felt this sudden weird tug around the left part of his chest, and his mind suddenly thought about how the blonde’s eyes were as bright as the stars twinkling in the sky.

He straightened his back, making up an excuse about how the air was drying his eyes too much “that’s why he closed them”. Soonyoung backed away and mumbled an “Okay,” and then moving his attention back to the scenery.

“Well,” Wonwoo uttered, scratching the back of his head. “It was a free plane ticket, who would say no to that?”

“No,” Soonyoung chuckled. “I meant _this_ trip. I’m sorry I pulled you out of bed this morning. I’ll let you sleep peacefully later and I won’t bother you with your books. I can go to the convenience store by myself so I can get us—”

“Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung looked at him like a deer in headlights, the way he heard Wonwoo’s tone of voice felt so deep and so serious he literally straightened his back. “Uh, yes?”

Wonwoo pauses as he thinks twice about his words. Maybe this was best delayed for next time. He hid his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie and purses his mouth into a tight-lipped smile.

“Nothing. I’ll come with you to the convenience store, just wake me up tomorrow. Seokmin and Seungkwan can go get their own breakfast for bailing on you," he chuckles.

A smile slowly forms on Soonyoung’s face, and it got Wonwoo’s heart doing gymnastics. _God, you’re so cute I love you._

“Hm?”

“What?”

“I thought I heard you say something,” Soonyoung tilted his head to the side as if acting cute on purpose—he wasn’t—as he looks up to ponder what he heard a few moments ago.

Wonwoo shifted his position back to his seat and placed the hood over his head to hide the possible red brushing his cheeks and ears. “You’re hearing things.”

Soonyoung scoots right next to him and moves his hand to play with one of the strings on his hoodie. Fireworks then began shooting in the sky just directly in front of them. They watched in astonishment how dazzling the colors were, and the whole duration of the ride was just them watching in silence, their hands finding their way to each other’s with Soonyoung purposely placing his on top of Wonwoo’s and not minding it at all.

Soonyoung is all these things Wonwoo could never handle, but Soonyoung is also all these things Wonwoo would ask for in his next life.


End file.
